1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a multi-color Laser Projection Display (LPD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-color or monochrome LPDs have been implemented using a raster-based scanning system. A raster-based LPD uses a laser and oscillating mirror(s) that move in horizontal and vertical directions to scan the laser light over a viewing screen in a raster pattern. By controllably modulating the laser in time with the movements of the mirror(s), a two-dimensional image can be produced. In fact, the LPD can produce a high quality image, such as VGA or higher resolution by modulating the mirrors at frequencies in the range of 110's and 100's of MHz.
Monochrome displays, however, have limited utility, whereas full color displays are in wide use and are desired and accepted by the general public. Full-color LPDs may be produced by controllably combining red, blue and green laser light to produce a wide spectrum of colors. Generally, red, blue and green lasers are commercially available, but not in small-form factors, such as semiconductor laser diodes. In fact, while semiconductor laser diodes that emit in red and blue wavelengths are available and can be directly modulated, there is no commercially available semiconductor laser that emits in the green wavelength. It is advantageous to use a green laser since having red, green, and blue wavelengths enable a true full-color display. Also, human vision is more sensitive to green. Thus, for the same emitted laser power, a brighter display is perceived if green laser light is included.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.